Ciekawostki i błędy
Ciekawostki i błędy '- ten artykuł przedstawia zauważone przez widzów ciekawostki i błędy w serialu Ranczo. Artykuł obejmuje wszystkie serie. ''Informacje prosimy podawać w miarę możliwości z przypisami do odcinków. Ciekawostki ogólne *W pierwotnym zamyśle, postacie Wójta i Proboszcza miały być do siebie bardzo podobne fizycznie (jako bliźniąt). Zostały zróżnicowane dzięki pomysłowi Cezarego Żaka, który w samym scenariuszu dostrzegł istotne różnice między nimi i zasugerował, aby postacie rozróżnić także, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Montażyście zdarza się do dziś przyłapywać na tym, że montuje dwóch różnych aktorów, co jest wielkim komplementem dla aktora. *Pomimo tego zróżnicowania, widać, że Ksiądz i Wójt są bliźniakami identycznymi - a różnice w ich wyglądzie wynikają raczej z trybu życia, a nie z powodów fizjologicznych - np. Paweł ma bardziej zniszczoną cerę najprawdopodobniej z powodu nałogu tytoniowego i częstszego spożywania alkoholu. *Jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach jest '''Kusy. *Lucy nie pojawiła się jak do tej pory osobiście tylko w odcinku 88. Występuje ona jednak na materiale wideo z jej zatrzymania emitowanym w telewizji. *Wójt pojawiał się we wszystkich odcinkach oprócz dwóch: 60 - Włoski rozłącznik i 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe. *Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł nie pojawił się, jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku 73 - Świadek koronny. *Dopiero w 4 serii widzowie wreszcie poznają imię Kusego - Jakub. Zaś dopiero w serii 7 zostaje ujawnione nazwisko Kusego - Sokołowski. *Czwarta seria ma swój wkład w akcję uświadamiania kobiet o potrzebie przeprowadzania badań cytologicznych i mammograficznych. Na planie zdjęciowym w Jeruzalu pojawił się cytomammobus z warszawskiego Centrum Onkologii, aby przebadać mieszkanki Wilkowyj. *W odcinku 2 - Goście z zaświatów Solejuk mówi kolegom, że ma w domu granat po II wojnie światowej ale nie wie gdzie go schował, a w odcinku 47 - W samo popołudnie gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża mafia okazuje się, że jego żona pamięta, gdzie go trzyma. *W I serii Wójtowa rozmawiając z mężem o hodowli kóz, założonej przez Celinę Hadziuk, wspomina, że Hadziukowa podjęła hodowlę tych zwierząt "ze względu na dzieciaka". Jednak w toku dalszych wydarzeń, nikt nie wspomina o dziecku Hadziuków, także nie jest ono nigdy pokazane. Dodatkowo, Hadziuk w jednym z odcinków dobitnie mówi, że on dzieci nie ma. Domniemane dziecko było więc błędem w scenariuszu. (Możliwe jest także to, że mowa tu o Hadziukowej-matce Hadziuka: Celina powiedziała, że zawsze ciągnęło ją do kóz, ale przecież nie mówiła nic o tym, że kiedyś już kozy hodowała. Z kolei Tadeusz Hadziuk opowiadał o kozie, którą kiedyś mieli - nie precyzował, kiedy to było. Takie wytłumaczenie jest chyba najbardziej prawdopodobne, skoro o domniemanym dziecku Hadziuków nie było nigdy mowy.) *Chociaż Kusy mówi o Weronice Więcławskiej już w I serii, to ta postać ukazuje się dopiero w połowie III serii. *Stach Japycz jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów ma zdaną maturę. Ani Pietrek, ani Hadziuk, ani Solejuk jej nie mają. Za to maturę mają wszystkie ich żony: Jola, Solejukowa, Hadziukowa i Michałowa. *Paweł Kozioł, Arkadiusz Czerepach, Jan Japycz oraz Stach Japycz należeli w czasach PRL do partii PZPR. *Paweł Kozioł mówi w serii 6. jako senator w rozmowie z Czerepachem, że z jedną z partii łączy go przeszłość, a z drugą pochodzenie. Być może jest to aluzja do prawdziwych partii SLD i PSL. * Kozioł, mówiąc w 104. odcinku o możliwości kandydowania w wyborach prezydenckich, wspomina o "tych dwóch, którzy żrą się od dawna i ludzie mają ich coraz bardziej dosyć". Najprawdopodobniej jest to aluzja do Donalda Tuska i Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. *Biskup Sądecki wspomina, że mieszka w Lublinie, jeździ też samochodem o lubelskiej rejestracji. W rzeczywistości zaś dekanat radzyński należy do diecezji siedleckiej. *Z wielu serialowych wypowiedzi wiadomo, że Dyrektorka szkoły ma męża. Ma również dzieci, o czym wiemy od niej samej, gdy przychodzi zapisać je na lekcje angielskiego na plebanię. Jednak w żadnym z odcinków mąż Dyrektorki nie pojawia się na ekranie. *W serialu pojawiają się powtórki imion bohaterów: Dwóch Ryszardów: Ryszard Polakowski i Rysio Solejuk. Trzy Zofie: Zofia Steć (babka zielarka), Zosia oraz Zosia - wnuczka Więcławskich. Dwóch Maciejów: Maciej Solejuk i ks.Maciej. Dwie Doroty: Dorotka (córka Lucy i Kusego) i Dorota Wezół. Dwóch Łukaszów: Łukasz Barański i Łukasz (reżyser teatralny). Dwóch Stanisławów: Stanisław Kotecki (posterunkowy) i Stanisław Japycz. Dwóch Janów: Jan Japycz i Jan Solejuk. Trzech Pawłów: Paweł Kozioł. Paweł, syn Pietrka i Leśnik Paweł. Dwóch Piotrów: Piotr Kozioł i Piotruś, syn Pietrka. *W serialu pewne wątki powtarzają się, acz udział biorą w nich różne osoby. I tak w seriach I-VIII Rancza ma miejsce co najmniej: - sześć pożarów, - szesnaście zdrad małżeńskich lub romansów - sześć pobytów w więzieniu lub areszcie. Więcej w artykułach Pożary, Areszty i więzienia, Romanse i zdrady *Mimo, że akcja serialu dzieje się na wsi, nie występuje w nim tak popularne zwierzę, jak kot. O kocie zaledwie kilka razy się wspomina, jak na przykład gdy Wójtowa robiąc prawo jazdy jednego przejechała samochodem. * W serialu "Ranczo" zapomniano o funkcji sołtysa. Nie pojawiają się nawet na radzie gminy, ani jako petenci w urzędzie. Ponadto nigdy nie wspomniano o sołtysie Wilkowyj lub innej wsi. * Błędy i literówki zdarzają się nagminnie w napisach końcowych - zazwyczaj dotyczą imion lub nazwisk bohaterów lub aktorów. *Serial kręcony jest zwykle w porze letniej wczesnojesiennej. Jednak w trzech odcinkach (36, 37 oraz 38) można zauważyć nieco aury zimowej, bowiem w odc. 36 i 38 widać zacinający śnieg, a w odc. 37 sporą jego warstwę leżącą na trawie. * Pagony policjanta Staśka w wielu odcinkach się różnią. Błędy i ciekawostki związane z odcinkami Seria I *W jednym z odcinków Hadziuk zwraca się do Pietrka po imieniu "Piotrek". Natomiast w dalszych odcinkach wychodzi na jaw, iż Pietrek to nazwisko, natomiast jego imię to Patryk. *W odcinku, w którym Lucy czyta "Konrada Wallenroda" najpierw czyta na głos fragment, który znajduje się w połowie książki, a chwilę później czyta fragment z samego początku. *W końcówce sceny przeprosin Kusego (odc."Odwyk i antykoncepcja") na ułamek sekundy widać po lewej stronie ekranu łokieć innej osoby, której nie powinno tam być. *W jednym z odcinków na palcu Czerepacha widnieje obrączka (nalewa alkohol), a w tamtym okresie Czerepach nie był żonaty, nigdy nie ma też mowy o jego potencjalnej byłej żonie. *Gdy Hadziuk i Solejuk planują porwanie wygląd bloku rysunkowego jest zależny od ujęcia. Seria II *W odcinku 18 Hadziuk podejrzewa u siebie halucynacje na widok przelatującego nad sklepem Więcławskiej Zeppelina, zbudowanego przez Marianka Solejuka. Tymczasem obiekt ten w powietrzu widziało wiele osób, w tym Hadziuk, dwa odcinki wcześniej nad domem wójta, co ksiądz wykorzystał sugerując, iż to "znak widomy" dla słuszności jego słów. Zatem Hadziuk nie miał powodu do lęku, że znów widzi ten obiekt. *Zastanawiające jest, dlaczego rozsądny, inteligentny i zazdrosny o Amerykankę Kusy właściwie bez wahania zaproponował nowo poznanemu Kowalskiemu vel Stolarkiewiczowi hotel w dworku u Lucy. *W odcinku 24 Kusy podkrada dowód osobisty niejakiego Stolarkiewicza. W tym dowodzie widnieją imiona rodziców Stanisław i Marianna. Z kolei na wydruku listu gończego, który z faksu odbiera policjant wyraźnie jest napisane imię ojca: Antoni i dalej "nazwisko panieńskie matki": Stanisława Ciechanek. Rok urodzenia Stolarkiewicza wpisany w dowodzie to 1971, zaś na wydruku listu gończego widnieje data - 25.03.1973r. Seria III *W odcinku 29 "W kleszczach terroryzmu" wyraźnie widać, że Stasiek ma ślubną obrączkę, mimo, iż nie jest jeszcze w związku małżeńskim w serialu. *W odcinku 32 "Wielkie odkrycie" pomiędzy ujęciami zmienia się pora roku. *W odcinku 39 "Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie" Weronika Więcławska twierdzi, że chrzcił ją proboszcz. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Werka miała w tej chwili około 24 lata, a ks. Kozioł około 46, jest dość nieprawdopodobne, by Więcławska była chrzczona przez 22-letniego księdza, biorąc pod uwagę, że nauka w seminarium trwa 6 lat. Seria IV *(ciekawostka) W odcinku Dzieci śmieci na kalendarzu w gabinecie Doktora widoczna jest data 29 września 2008 r. *W odcinku 41 Sztormy emocjonalne Kusy w rozmowie telefonicznej z doktorem o piątej rano mówi że żona nie puści go z dzieckiem do lekarza, lecz wtedy Lucy nie jest jeszcze jego żoną *W odcinku 43 "Agent" Więcławski mówi do żony, że ta rodziła Weronikę mając 19 lat, a teraz nie ma jeszcze czterdziestki. Z tego wynikałoby, że Weronika Więcławska ma mniej niż 21 lat, a jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ skończyła studia magisterskie - musi mieć około 24-25 lat. Z tego możemy wyliczyć wiek Krystyny Więcławskiej - sklepikarka ma około 43-44 lata. * W odcinku 52 Zemsta i wybaczenie Klaudia mówi do Marty, że za pracę semestralną dostaną murowane szóstki, podczas gdy w uczelniach wyższych taki stopień nie istnieje. * W odcinku 46 Dzieci śmieci zamiast numeru 46 na początku odcinka, występuje napis odcinek 43 Dzieci śmieci * W odcinku 42 Śluby i rozstania na wydruku sondy przeprowadzonej przez Witebskiego widoczne jest pytanie: "Czy wybrałby Pan/Pani obecnego wójta Pawła Kozła na II kadencję?". Pomijając błędną odmianę nazwiska wójta, Kozioł w IV serii startował na III kadencję, a nie na II. * W odcinku 52 Zemsta i wybaczenie Lucy i Kusy spacerują z wózkiem nieopodal jeziorka, natykają się na Pietrka i gawędzą z nim chwilę. Po krótkiej rozmowie Wilska i jej mąż kontynuują spacer, jednak chwytają się w taki sposób, że uniemożliwia to prowadzenie wózeczka z Dorotką - widać wyraźnie, że Lucy i Kusy "zapominają" o prowadzonym przez nich przed chwilą wózku. Seria V * W odcinku 53 Msza obywatelska Klaudia przychodzi najpierw do matki, a jej fryzura wygląda jak po całym dniu, ma delikatne loki, a gdy przychodzi później na plebanię jej włosy wyglądają jakby dopiero zrobiła sobie loki. * Radzie Gminy przewodniczyła dyrektorka szkoły, pomimo, że nie może łączyć tych dwóch stanowisk * W Radzie Gminy zasiada policjant, który wg polskiego prawa nie ma biernego prawa wyborczego * Były wójt został wybrany na przewodniczącego Rady, zanim został zaprzysiężony jako radny * Solejukowa pisze książkę o pierogach, na której widnieje napis "Kazimiera Solejuk". Jednak w odniesieniu do tej postaci, w poprzednich seriach, pojawiło się imię Dorota. To imię pojawia się także w źródłach poza serialowych, np. w czasopiśmie TeleTydzień. * Lucy mówi ze zdecydowanie wyraźniejszym amerykańskim akcentem niż w odcinkach IV serii. Jej znajomość języka polskiego też wydaje się być uwsteczniona w porównaniu do poprzednich serii. * Zastanawiające jest to, dlaczego kobiety z Wilkowyj (m.in. Więcławska i Lodzia) zakazały kontaktów mężów z byłym wójtem, pomimo, że Czerepach dopuścił się o wiele gorszych przewinień niż sam Kozioł. * Ponieważ serial jest sponsorowany przez ARiMR, w V serii istnieje bardzo wiele odniesień np. do dopłat czy programów unijnych. * Odcinek "Doktor Wezół" otwarcie nawiązuje do rzeczywistego, amerykańskiego serialu Dr House. * W jednym z odcinków Wioletka mówi Solejukowej, Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej, że chce urządzić dom weselny. Tłumaczy, że w dni powszednie będzie u niej restauracja, a w piątki i soboty wesela. Rzecz w tym, że w piątki sporadycznie bierze się ślub, a tym bardziej urządza wesela ze względu na tradycję chrześcijańską, szczególnie, że Wilkowyje są dość konserwatywną wsią. * W odcinku 55 - "Wielki powrót" na plakacie w aptece i na sklepie było napisane "WYBIERZ PAWŁA KOZŁA", mimo że wszyscy odmieniają jego nazwisko "Kozioła". * W odcinku 50 zmienia się wygląd wójta pomiędzy ujęciami. * W odcinku 64 "Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem" traktor Wargacza ma rejestrację WM (jaką posiadają pojazdy w woj. mazowieckim), chociaż wszystkie pojazdy w serialu mają rejestrację LRA (jak dla województwa lubelskiego). Seria VI * W odcinku 67 "Kozi róg" Kusy podczas ucieczki przed dyrektorką szkoły ma w wózeczku Dorotkę, jednak jego córeczki nie gra Weronika Kunka/Wiktoria Kunka, tylko zupełnie inna dziewczynka. * W odcinku 70 "Seks nocy letniej" Wioletka pije z innymi szampana z okazji zdania matury przez Solejukową, a jest już wtedy w ciąży - powszechnie wiadomo, że kobietom w ciąży nie wolno pić alkoholu, ponieważ może to uszkodzić płód. Seria VII * W odcinku 83 "Model życia artysty" Czerepach mówi do kogoś przez telefon, iż w Belgii podobno mówią po flamandzku i jest zdziwiony, że po francusku też. Tymczasem w II serii Czerepach sam był w Brukseli, zatem musiał orientować, w jakich językach można się tam porozumieć. * W odcinku 90. "Trudne powroty" senator Kozioł w rozmowie z prokuratorem Jędrzejem mówi, że on rok temu prostym wójtem był, a teraz jest senatorem. Jednak między serią IV (kiedy Kozioł był wójtem) a serią VII mija około 3 lata. Nie wiadomo, czy senator specjalnie powiedział oględnie i niedokładnie, czy był to błąd w scenariuszu. * Również w odcinku 90, w scenie gdy policjant poucza tajniaków stojących pod kościołem, że znak zakazu postoju ich również dotyczy, jeden z nich zwraca się do policjanta słowami: "Posterunkowy, bo jak ja Wam...", podczas gdy Stasiek jest w stopniu aspiranta. Mieszkaniec Wilkowyj stopni rozróżniać nie musi, ale inny policjant z pewnością je zna. Seria VIII *W odc. 94 Wybacz mnie Kinga pokazuje Monice swój film nakręcony przy użyciu telefonu komórkowego, na którym uwiecznione zostało spalenie obrazów przez Kusego, co działo się w odc. 91. Jednakże w tym odcinku, podczas sceny palenia obrazów, Kinga nie ma w ręku telefonu, mało tego, na rękach trzyma Dorotkę, więc nie jest możliwe, aby nakręciła wtedy film, który potem pokazywała Monice. *Wielu Ranczersów w odcinku 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana odnalazło, zapewne nieprzypadkowe, nawiązanie do serialu Ojciec Mateusz *W odcinku 99 Los pogorzelca Kusy i Monika wybierają się na wystawę do Warszawy. Pakują obrazy do samochodu, powstaje jednak pytanie, kiedy Kusy zdążył je namalować, skoro wiadomo, że podczas wystawy w Nowym Jorku sprzedano wszystkie dzieła tam wystawione i w odcinku poprzednim Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana Monika dopiero goni Kusego do pracy. Tymczasem między jednym, a drugim odcinkiem mija nie więcej niż dzień, czy dwa. *W odcinku 102 Jedźmy, nikt nie woła Kinga rozmawia przez telefon z Fabianem, jednak dokładnie można zobaczyć klawiaturę numeryczną na ekranie jej telefonu (najprawdopodobniej marki Samsung), która nigdy nie wyświetla się podczas trwania prawdziwego połączenia. Widać przez to wyraźnie, że rozmowa została "sfingowana". *W ostatnim odcinku 104 Wielkie otwarcie pobity Czerepach nie ma okularów podczas rozmowy z Senatorem w biurze. Jednak w przeplatanych ujęciach zza pleców Czerepacha wyraźnie widać na jego uszach okulary. Ciekawostki związane z aktorami *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk) i Cezary Żak (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł/Wójt Paweł Kozioł) to małżeństwo, jednak jest bardzo niewiele scen, w których występują wspólnie. *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka Szkoły) i Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka (Krystyna Więcławska) i Radosław Pazura (Louis) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka grając w II serii Rancza była w ciąży. W scenie, w której rozmawia na ulicy ze swoim serialowym mężem Więcławskim, zastąpiła ją dublerka Anna Kowalska. *Małżeństwem również są Anna Iberszer (Francesca) i Tomasz Drabek (mecenas Gabrielski) *Aktorzy grający Marianka i Szymka Solejuków (Jędrzej Cempura i Maciej Cempura) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), Violetta Arlak (Wójtowa) brały udział w castingu do serialu Ranczo. *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) brała udział w castingu do postaci Lucy, następnie do Klaudii. Dla Niej scenarzyści napisali rolę Wioletki. *Serialowa "żona" Pawła Królikowskiego (Kusy) - Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), nosi takie samo nazwisko jak jego rzeczywista żona - aktorka znana z m. in z seriali "Sukces" i "Klan", Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) i Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Temperamentną ciotkę wójta i księdza zagrała Eugenia Herman. *W 4 części serialu wystąpiła znana i lubiana dziennikarka telewizyjna – Iwona Schymalla, która zagrała postać dziennikarki TVP. *W serialu zagrały dwie statystki, które kupiły rolę na (kolejnej) aukcji z udziałem aktorów i ekipy, z której dochód przeznaczony jest na ratowanie zabytkowego kościoła w Jeruzalu. Jedna z nich zapłaciła za rolę 800, druga 1300 złotych. „Droższa aktorka” zagrała scenę pocałunku z robiącym muzyczną karierę Pietrkiem. *Piotr Pręgowski, grający Pietrka - najmłodszego z ławeczkowiczów, w rzeczywistości jest starszy o rok od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk) i o 11 lat od Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk). *Najstarszą aktorką w serialu jest urodzona w 1915 roku Danuta Szaflarska (Babcia Lucy), która zagrała tylko w jednym odcinku, natomiast ze stałej obsady serialu najstarszym aktorem jest Franciszek Pieczka, serialowy Stach Japycz, urodzony w 1928 roku. Spośród nieżyjących aktorów najstarszy był Leon Niemczyk, serialowy Jan Japycz, urodzony w 1923 i zmarły w 2006 roku. *Serialowe dziecko Lucy – Dorotkę w IV serii zagrało dwoje (bardzo) małoletnich statystów, Gabrysia i Dominik. *Cezary Żak w jednym z wywiadów przyznał, że woli grać rolę wójta niż księdza. Ciekawostki z planu filmowego *Zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu „Ranczo” trwały 85 dni. Rozpoczęły się 17 czerwca w Jeruzalu, zakończyły 13 października w miejscowości Targówka, koło Mińska Mazowieckiego. *Wilkowyje to miejscowość, w której toczy się życie serialowych bohaterów. W rzeczywistości ekipa przemieszczała się głównie pomiędzy Jeruzalem – (m.in. plebania, kościół, sklep Więcławskiej) i okolicznymi miejscowościami – Płomieńcem (dom Solejuków) - Łukówcem (dom policjanta Staśka i Wioletki) – Cieciszewem (Uniwersytet Ludowy) – Strachominem (Restauracja "U Japycza"), Rozstankami (dom wójta) - Latowiczem (zewnętrze urzędu gminy) – Hutą Kuflewską (studio Telewizji Internetowej) oraz – Górą Kalwarią (wnętrze urzędu wójta) i Sokulami (dworek Lucy). *Dworek Lucy znajduje się w rzeczywistości w miejscowości Sokule, znajdującej się około 150 km od Jeruzala. *W jednej z ważniejszych w czwartej serii scen „zagrało”: 40 sztuk bronistrzelającej, 1 niestrzelający (na szczęście) pancerfaust, 1 granat oraz 1 żółte plastikowe krzesło, pełniące strategiczną funkcję instruktażową. *W serialu pojawiło się też 300 kartonów z komputerami, 40 czerwonych róż, „grających” w dwóch różnych scenach, spalony samochód jednego z bohaterów, podziurawiony od kul pojazd marki Polonez oraz „latająca miotła”. *Zdjęcia do V serii „Rancza” trwały 82 dni. Rozpoczęły się 3 sierpnia w Jeruzalu po sklepem Więcławskiej a zakończyły 27 listopada w Warszawie. *W drugiej scenie, pierwszego odcinka V serii zagrał reżyser „Rancza” – Wojciech Adamczyk. Wcielił się w postać wojewody Urzędu Wojewódzkiego z Lublina. *Sceny w Urzędzie Wojewódzkim były kręcone w pałacu w Jabłonnie. *W scenach zbiorowych V serii „Rancza” pojawiło się 100 wiernych w Kościele (zagrało w nich prawie 100% mieszkańców Jeruzala) oraz 90 kobiet ćwiczących tai-chi z prawdziwym instruktorem nazywającym się Hai Bui Ngoc. *Trzy dni przez zakończeniem zdjęć do V serii „Rancza” nagrano 400 kaset materiału. *W nowej serii „Rancza” widzowie zobaczyli efekt przesuwanej szklanki i lewitującej miotły, a na planie pojawiły się m.in.: mleczne krowy, chudy pies, 10 kur biegających i 1 kura „zdechła”, rżenie „katowanego” konia a także, jedna… bardzo brudna krowa. *Zdjęcia do 8. serii kręcone były, jak poprzednio m.in. w Jeruzalu (Wilkowyje), Sokulach (dworek Lucy i Kusego), Strachominie (Knajpa U Japycza), Rozstankach (dom senatora Kozioła) i Dziechcińcu (dom Michałowej). Ekipa pojawiła się także koło amerykańskiej ambasady w Warszawie. Jedna ze scen plenerowych realizowana była w lasach koło miejscowości Mrozy, na trasie zabytkowego tramwaju konnego. *W jednej ze scen, kiedy mieszkańcy tłumnie przybywają do dworku, aby prosić Lucy, żeby nie wyjeżdżała, zagrała ekipa „Rancza”. - Seria VIII *W scenach zbiorowych w kościele, oprócz aktorów zagrało ok. 220 statystów. - Seria VIII *Zdjęcia do dziewiątej serii trwały 75 dni zdjęciowych: od 22 lipca do 12 listopada *Sejmowe wnętrza w dziewiątej serii zagrały korytarze Ministerstwa Gospodarki *Redakcję tabloidu w dziewiątej serii zagrały wnętrza Ministerstwa Edukacji Narodowej *W dziewiątym sezonie serialową kawiarnię z Radzynia Podlaskiego zagrała kawiarnia w Mińsku Mazowieckim *W dziewiątej serii wnętrza „Knajpy u Japycza” zostały w całości zbudowane w jednej z hal ATM-u na Wale Miedzeszyńskim w Warszawie. *W jednej ze scen nocnych dziewiątej serii, wraz z aktorami wzięło udział ponad 100 osób, w tym grupa gospodyń wiejskich. Zagrała też prowizoryczna scena oświetlona girlandami, trzy podnośniki, a całość miała oprawę wielkiego wiejskiego wesela *W innych scenach dziewiątej serii zagrał m.in. „bilon odliczony na 3 Mamroty”; taca pełna brudnych filiżanek; 3 paczki banknotów po 10 tys. zł.; drabina, wiertarka, pnącza bluszczu; „pas z narzędziami dla faceta”; wybuchająca skrzynka; ognisko i dymy; 2 reklamówki Mamrota; stojak medyczny z kroplówką; „szklanka zrzucona ze stolika Witebskiego”; napoje bezalkoholowe; parawany; pastylki, które łyka Czerepach; zdjęcia posłów w ramkach; słoiczek z tabletkami, których nie może otworzyć Czerepach, kartka papieru z obietnicą; blaszane dwojaki z obiadem Kategoria:Inne